


Insights

by finsandfishes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finsandfishes/pseuds/finsandfishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles. Will mainly focus on Diaval and Maleficent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights

“I need you to be my wings,” she says.

Diaval can hear the slight tremble in her voice. He cocks his head to the side as he considers her words. She needs him to be her wings? What a strange thing to say! He has never heard of a witch wishing for wings!

Diaval is many things. His mother had often said that he was needlessly proud, vain and impulsive but he is not foolish, nor is he so greedy that he will deny a witch that which she is rightfully owed. He knows what needs to be said. 

“My life is yours, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a sort collection of drabbles and oneshots which will mainly focus on Diaval and Maleficent. I am getting back into the swing of writing.


End file.
